


Suit yourself (I'll let you)

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Creampie, Felching, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, POV Second Person, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: You are Miya Atsumu, and whatever Kiyoomi asks of you, you do your best to accomplish.Alternatively: You are Miya Atsumu, and all Kiyoomi wants is you to sit still so he can ride you into oblivion.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 276
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Suit yourself (I'll let you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NSFW SakuAtsu Week!!!!!!
> 
> Tier 1, day 1: Hair pulling. Please mind the tags and enjoy!

"You sit back there," Kiyoomi says as he throws a leg to straddle you, "and let me use you."

You, ever the one to run your mouth, resign yourself to gulp and look up in reverence at Kiyoomi looming tall and smug over your body. Jaw dropped open, you simply nod, not really interested in imposing yourself this time like you have done countless times before. Today, if Kiyoomi — with his firm muscles that look as if they have been sculpted in the rarest and most beautiful piece of ivory — wants... no, orders you to serve, that's exactly what you are going to, very gladly, do.

"Good," Kiyoomi recognizes, a hand reaching behind his back to line your cock against his ass, pressing it inside with flat fingers and no ceremonies. He slides down slowly and twitches at every new inch of the shaft he takes in hungrily. "Very good," he concludes when you bottom out. He places a pair of sturdy hands on your shoulders for support as he leans forward to adjust his weight on his legs bent under himself.

The heat and tightness of Kiyoomi's insides have you urging for more, but today, you’re eager to please.

You steady your hips in place and relax your hands on Kiyoomi’s thighs. The demonstration of restraint earns you a featherlight brush of fingertips to your collarbones. With a satisfied smirk, Kiyoomi moves up and down your cock once, twice, ever so slowly and teasing - decisive eyes locked with yours in an unbalanced eye contact meant to assert his dominance over you. He clenches as he drags himself up, loosens up as he sinks down again, allows only choked off half moans escape his lips.

It feels heavenly, but it's slow, so slow. So fucking painfully slow.

The muscles in your legs tense up in an effort to keep yourself from thrusting up into him to chase the pleasure he currently denies you. His eyes study you, and in response to the slight roll of hips he challenges you with, you close your eyes and groan.

Again, he smiles. You feel fingers skim from your shoulders up your neck, caress the short hair of your undercut, cup your nape gently. "Such a good, obedient boy," Kiyoomi whispers low and hot to your ear. It makes your whole body throb, cock twitch, pleading. Kiyoomi knows you all too well to keep it up, though. He knows you're not gonna bend this easily. So finally — fucking finally — he fastens the pace of his hips, holding tight to the back of your head.

He feels so warm, so soft, so tight against you. You allow the sensations to fog up your brain, block you from whatever conscience you thought you had before this moment. All you can do right now is moan, pant, hold Kiyoomi down by the hips with a strong grip as you fuck deep into hi-

"Ahhhhh," you snap your eyes open. Strong fingers suddenly thread through your hair and yank, mercilessly.

"Sit fucking still, Miya," Kiyoomi demands. Pliant, your hips drop back in their original position on the mattress, which, contrary to what you believed, doesn't make Kiyoomi let go of your hair. With an interested eyebrow quirked up to match the smirk on his lips, he yanks again, taking another yelp from you. He's not careful or delicate, it hurts like hell.

And yet.

You feel a shiver run down your spine. A heat grows wild in your crotch. "Omi," you beg as he bounces on your cock with newfound enthusiasm. The squelch of the lube and the sounds of his skin slapping yours so furiously pound in your sensitive scalp, pushing you over the edge. A moan is all you can muster for a warning, then, curling in your toes and clenching your jaw to the point of cramping, you come inside of Kiyoomi's hole.

Keeping you inside of him, he lifts his knees, drops his hands back on the bed behind him, spreads his legs open and plants his feet on the mattress. As you catch back the breath the unexpected orgasm took from you, he continues to ride your cock lazily, looking down to where he drips with your cum. He looks glorious like this, stretched and stained by you, his own cock hard and flushed leaking precum all over his toned abs.

"Omi, I'm sor-"

"It's fine," he cuts you short. He rests his hips back on bed, freeing your cock. The wind is knocked out of you when a pool of your cum bursts out of his hole with a sudden push of his gut, sliding down his skin erotically. You never saw him smile so lewd as he does now, you realize, gawking at him as he wipes off your release with two hooked fingers. He offers them to you quietly.The desire burning in his eyes leaves no room for questions or protests, as if you'd ever deny Kiyoomi anything when he's like this. You open your mouth wide and taste your own bitterness on his fingers.

You suck them without breaking the established eye contact, not willing to miss a single one of Kiyoomi's moves. When he deems his fingers clean enough, he replaces them with a dry thumb and smears spit all over your cheek as he cups it gently. You pop his thumb off your mouth in order to place a kiss to his palm. An obstinate hand halts you halfway through, tugging your head back by your bangs. 

Obviously. You should have known Kiyoomi wasn't gonna let you off so easy.

"Clean up this whole mess," he says as he fists the hair atop your forehead and forces you down to his rim.

To every lap of your tongue to his leaking entrance, he writhes, rolling and rocking to push it back on your face that he holds in place by the hair. You find no resistance when you push your tongue in, fucking him with it even though you fear that alone might not take Kiyoomi where he wants. He confirms it himself by simply saying "fingers," as he tugs on your hair once again. The sight of Kiyoomi almost too far gone ignites that wish to _give_ that had always lived inside of you but you never learned how to experience outside of a volleyball court before Kiyoomi came along.

Devotedly, you comply. You finger the rest of your cum out of his ass with quick strokes aimed straight at his sweet spot that you know so well. You scissor and curl your fingers inside him, making sure to keep a steady rhythm just how he likes best. "I'm close," he lets you know, clenching around your fingers. " _Fuck_ , Atsumu, I'm so close. _I'm_ -" you can hear the breath catch on his throat as he reaches his climax.

His chest heaves erratically, and you watch as the pleasure so often concealed by his stoic face spills into his stomach in streaks of white thick cum. With an unholy arch of his back, he keeps on riding his bliss until his body gives in and collapses back on the bed, panting.

You untangle the hand he still rests on your head from your hair, then kiss the silky skin of his fingers and palm and wrists, hoping your devotion might show through any or all of them. He calls your name, no selfish requests or demands hidden in his tone, just the warmth of an indulgent wish ready to be fulfilled. Your eyes meet again on much more tender ground, and by cupping your cheeks with gentle and caring fingers, he invites you to crawl your way up and nestle beside him.

As always, you do as he wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this short one-shot. Consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment if you did, they make me very happy.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn) for the beta <3
> 
> Come befriend me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/blakjackal)


End file.
